


Rain

by majcrtom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL THE ANGRY KISSING, Angry Kissing, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, One-Shot, Rain, Tumblr Prompt, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the Doctor would gladly have an argument in a downpour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**_A/N:_ **

_This fic is for tumblr user[ i-was-sherlocked](http://i-was-sherlocked.tumblr.com), who requested this via my tumblr ask box. I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you like it deary! <3_

[ _my tumblr_ ](http://clinteastwoocl.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

The Doctor marched back towards the TARDIS, the breeze blowing his coat and revealing the bright red lining hidden underneath. Clara followed him quickly, having to almost run to keep up with his long strides.

“Doctor, please-“ she said, and he stopped, turning round to face her. “I told you I’m sorry.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“You know the rules about travelling with me! You do as I say, and I told you to stay where you were. But oh no, what did you do? You wandered off!” he stated angrily, his infamous eyebrows lowered as he glared at her. It was at this point that droplets of rain began to fall slowly from the darkening sky. Clara looked a little offended by his words. She stubbornly crossed her arms and took a step towards him.

“I ‘wandered off’ because I was _trying_ to help you! God only knows you can’t do anything by yourself without screwing it up.” She added.

“It was dangerous! What if you’d been killed?” he replied, the rain getting heavier now.

“I wasn’t killed, was I? I am perfectly fine, actually. God, you’re so overbearing, it frustrates the hell out of me!” Clara half shouted at him. “And you know what? I take back my apology.” The Doctor took a step closer, so they were only about a foot apart, his silver curls looking unkempt and damp from the ever-increasing rainfall.

“If I’m so overbearing, maybe I should just drop you back in London.” Still, he glared at her.

“Maybe you should just do that then!  Clearly you’d just rather I wait in the TARDIS all the time anyway!” she yelled at him.

Now, what happened next _neither_ of them were expecting. His chest rising and falling rapidly from his anger and frustration, the Doctor closed the space between them and crashed his lips against hers in a harsh kiss. She didn’t even think about pulling away, only leaned up into it, almost standing on her tip-toes whilst her fingers found their way into his wet hair. Her lips parted, granting his eager tongue entrance, and she couldn’t help but moan softly into his mouth.

The rain was falling hard now, the cold droplets falling onto their warm skin, soaking their clothes and hair. But they couldn’t care less. The Doctor’s arms wrapped around his companion, pulling her as close to him as possible. Neither of them wanted it to end, but eventually they had to pull away to breathe properly. The Doctor looked down at her, and Clara looked up at him. He pressed his forehead against hers affectionately.

“Sorry for shouting.” He said quietly, almost hoping she wouldn’t hear his apology. She only smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
“Me too;” She replied, and then took his hand, dragging him towards the blue box. “Come on, it’s freezing out here!”

The Doctor smiled, gladly following her inside and out of the downpour that continued to silently fall.


End file.
